Never better
by AmberAshley
Summary: Chapter 5:Sam awoke hours later, her insecurities still sitting on her shoulders. She thought she would be able to sleep them away, but alas, no luck with that. Her heart was still heavy.  Warning:Eating Disorders, swearing. R&R thanks.
1. Chapter 1:Different

Dressed In Jewels

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Iliana are all 17

She caught his eye. Just one little glance, one little look was all it took. She was graceful and her skin looked so soft. She had long light brown hair and amber colored eyes. She floated over by him and took a seat in front of him. The rest of that whole class period he was in a trance.

Once the bell rang, ending the period, Danny Fenton sat in his chair and watched the girl slowly glide out the door.

Tucker and Sam starred at him then at each other, than back at him.

"Dude, the bell rang." Tucker said.

Danny blinked then looked up at his two friends. "Oh, uh yeah I guess I dozed off." Danny said as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his backpack off the floor.

The three of them walked out of the isle and out the door.

"Her name is Iliana. She's in my math class." Sam said as the three walked to lunch.

Danny moved his backpack higher up on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sam nodded lazily. She shouldn't have said anything. She was reprimanding herself in her head. She took in a deep breath and then said, "But she's as dumb as a door nail."

"Really? I don't buy that." Danny said as the three of them walked in to the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table. "She looked like she was already taking notes and everything in Science." Danny said defending her. Danny looked over at Tucker he wasn't paying attention. You'd think since he was smart he would want to?

The three friends opened up their backpacks and took out their lunches and started to eat.

"I don't know," Danny said as he took a bite of a big read juicy apple. "She seems magical in a way."

Sam laughed, causing her to spit chewed food. "Ha, please."

Tucker stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ew Sam, clean your nasty spit off the table." Tucker said as he took a sip of water.

Sam glared at him and took a napkin to wipe her spit off the table. "Happy?" she hissed.

"Ecstatic." Tucker said, his eyes narrow.

Sam shook her head to rewind about what they where talking about before. "You think she's magical? How?"

Danny smiled. "Maybe it's my…" Danny paused and leaned into the table. "Ghost powers."

"You think she's a ghost?" Sam said.

Danny straightened up. "Maybe, something about her seems…different you know? Like she's not human."

Sam looked down at her food. She was not hungry all of a sudden. Danny used to call her different. Now what? After 3 years he just gives up? Granted since then Sam did have a few boyfriends and flings. Maybe it was time to move on from Danny….for good.


	2. Chapter 2:Iliana

Once lunch was over the gang headed to free period. And surprise, surprise, Iliana was in the class with them.

The three of them sat by each other, Danny and tucker in side-by-side seats and Sam behind Danny. Danny looked over at Iliana. She looked like she was deep in thought. Her face scrunched up, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Just go talk to her," Tucker said. He looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Yeah, you should." Sam agreed.

Danny sighed to prepare himself. "Well, here goes nothing." Danny said as he got up and walked over to her. Danny took a desk next to her and she looked up. She had a blank, innocent look on her face. Then she smiled.

"Hi," Danny said with a smile.

"Hi," Iliana said. "I'm Iliana," She paused to think. "Aren't you that cute boy I sat in front of in science?"

Danny blushed a bit. "Uh yeah," Danny laughed nervously. "I'm Danny."

Iliana smiled. She had perfect white teeth with perfect pink lips rimming the out side of her mouth. Danny gulped. His heart was racing in his chest. _Come on Fenton_. He thought. _You're a senior. A little fling won't hurt. But what if she gets close and she finds out about… _

"Danny? Iliana asked. "Are you okay?"

Danny blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh uh yeah. I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you'd like to hang out. I'm guessing you're new to the town."

Iliana shook her head. "I used to live here when I was younger."

"Oh," Danny said. He looked into her eyes. "Well, we can still hang out then," Danny turned around and pointed at his two friends. "Those are my friends, Sam and Tucker." Danny turned around to her and continued. "We can all hang out."

Iliana smiled and said, "I'd love that."

XXX

(Iliana's POV)

Once I got home from that day of school, I threw my backpack on the ground. _I would have to learn to get close to this Danny. Since I know his secret. I had to earn his trust, and then slowly make him fall in love with me, and then I shall become powerful. But for right now, ill have fun, since this is one of my best missions yet_.

I then ran up the steps to get ready to go out and…have a little fun.


	3. Chapter 3:Paranoia and Buterflies

" Danny, are you sure about this?" Tucker, Danny Fenton's best friend asked. The Three of them: Danny, Tucker and Sam, where on their way to pick up Iliana. Iliana had text messaged Danny the address earlier that day. Danny had a good feeling about Iliana. Not just because she was pretty, but her presence was…different. It gave Danny butterflies, which he would never admit to. Only out of masculinity.

"Of course I am. I want Iliana to have some friends at Casper high. The school will eat her alive." Danny replied.

Tucker nodded in agreement. "This is true." Tucker said.

Sam stayed quiet, there were a few things she wanted to say about Iliana: Bitch, hoe, and whore. Usually Sam never judged people this quick, but Sam had a bad feeling about this one.

Just then, above the three of them were dark figures. Not ghosts, no defiantly not ghosts. They had black wings, big black angel wings. They were beautiful in a terrifying way. The three friends started to run as fast as they could.

Danny spotted an alleyway and pushed his friends into it.

"Dan-" Sam started, but Danny put his hand over her moth. Danny peaked out of the alleyway to make sure the mysterious figures were gone. They were. Danny sighed.

"They are gone." He said aloud. He let go of Sam's mouth as she gasped for breath.

"Don't do that again," she panted. "I'm not much of a nose breather."

"Well sorry but you started to talk." Danny spat.

Tucker bit his lip, then said, "Danny I don't think they were looking for us." He stated.

"Tucker that's ridiculous, of course they were." Danny said.

"I don't know dude, they where not that far behind us, they must have seen us duck in here. We where just probably in the way."

Danny thought about this. "I hate it when your right tucker."

Tucker puffed out his chest and said, "Which is always and dude," he started then Sam pointed his stomach, causing him to breathe out and loose his dream body. "I think your becoming paranoid."

Danny gave Tucker a blank look. "No, I'm not. I'm half ghost for fuck's sake. People are paranoid of me."

Tucker just chuckled. "Whatever dude." He said as he walked out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk.

Sam shot him a pity look and then said, "It's okay Danny,"

"I'm not paranoid," Danny mumbled,

Sam giggled, " Danny, those angel demon things were not even after us and you where freaking out."

Danny clutched his hands into tight fists. "Well, yes because they looked like they were coming after us."

Sam nonchalantly rolled her eyes. "Okay Danny, you don't need to prove anything."

Danny relaxed his body, unclenched his fists and brushed passed her saying, "Damn right I don't."

Sam shook her head and mumbled, "Boys." Sam walked out of the alleyway and met up with the boys. They just had a few more houses until they got to Iliana's.

The three of them walked in silence for the next few minutes. Once they got to Iliana's house, Danny knocked on the door and a man in a hooded cloak. Just then Iliana came running down the steps.

"Daddy, I've got it." She said as he floated back into the house. Iliana looked at the three new friends she acquired. "Hello." She said cheerfully as she shut her front door behind her.

Sam caught Danny practically drooling over what Iliana was wearing; a black mini skirt, a black shirt and black converse. Sam coughed in disgust. Sam was practically wearing the same thing.

On the other hand, Danny thought Iliana looked great. She had on black eyeliner that rimmed the lids of her eyes. Her eyes were now green because of the makeup. They were a piercing green, like when Danny changed into his ghost form.

"Hi," Danny said with a smile.

Iliana giggled and Sam thought she was going to puke.

"Okay!" Sam said breaking the trance between the two. "Let's go see that movie!" She said going down the porch steps to the sidewalk and walked towards town. Tucker and Danny looked at each other and shrugged. That was Sam for you. The three of them; Tucker, Danny and Iliana all walked down the steps and to the sidewalk to catch up with Sam. This was going to be a long night. And it was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4:Sam's not feeling too well

At the movies, the four friends all sat down in 4 theatre seats next to each other. Sam sat next to Iliana and had to watch her and Danny flirt though the whole movie. Sam moved her foot up and down the whole time she sat, to relieve anger.

Half way though the movie Sam got up and walked up the isle out of the theatre her and her friends were watching the movie. She walked down the hall to the girl's bathroom. She opened the door and checked under each stall. They were all empty. Sam walked over to a sink and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked nothing like Iliana. Iliana had soft skin, bright green eyes, she was thin, had light brown hair, and was well, perfect. Sam turned on the facet of the sink and cupped her hands under the water. She brought the water in her cupped hands to her face and splashed her self with the ice cool water. That woke her up. Sam shut off the facet and walked to the paper towel dispenser and took a paper towel. She wiped her face and hands off. Sam looked at the bathroom stall. She bit her lip. She had eaten a lot tonight; A veggie burger at nasty burger, popcorn, candy, soda and chips. She was stuffed.

Sam turned back to the mirror and looked at her refection. Her face was pudgy and her stomach was bloated. Sam sighed as she walked over to the stall. Sam shut the stall door behind her and got down on her knees. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But something possessed her to do so. It was the only way. So she stuck her index and middle finger down her throat and her food came rushing up her stomach, to her esophagus, then her throat and out her mouth. All the food spilled into the toilet. She did this several times. She did this until she was pure. She did this until water started to come up. Sam grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her hand and mouth, she then flushed the toilet and opened the stall to walk to the sink and wash her hands. Her throat was burning as she walked back to the theatre. Once she sat down she popped some gum in her mouth and watched (or at least tried to watch) the rest of the movie.

"Sam," Danny whispered as he leaned over Iliana. "Were have you been?"

Sam leaned over and said, "Outside, getting some fresh night air." She said slowly cause she was not sure if it had made any sense.

"Okay." Danny said as he leaned back in his chair.

Sam quietly sighed to herself. _He didn't really even care._ She thought.

Once the Movie was over, Danny took Iliana home. Tucker and Sam headed home.

"So," Danny said as they walked up the steps. He could feel his pulse quickening. "I better go…" Danny turned on his heels, but was pulled back on the arm.

"Don't." Iliana said. They smiled at each other. They got closer to each other, their hands on each other. Their lips got closer, and then their lips touched. Danny's lips where so soft and warm on Iliana's lips. They pulled apart, smiled, then kissed one last time.


	5. Chapter 5:Last minute Plan

This chapter took me forever, over a month. I had major writers block. Plus I was trying to get back into the flow of school. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well maybe Ilianna, but other than that, I don't own anything.

The next day was Saturday. Sam woke up early to workout. She was doing kickboxing. It helped her relieve her stress. She was sick of letting people look past her, sick of being the loser and being pushed aside. Sam kicked, jabbed and punched the bag, after about an hour or so of that she finally dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Sam shifted her legs and sat on her butt, she took off her boxing gloves and threw them across the room. Sam ran a hand though her sweaty hair. She took in a deep breath and got up off the floor. She walked up the stairs to go take a shower then go back to bed. Once Sam was done with her shower she shut off the shower and stepped out of the shower, got dressed and walked to her room. She got underneath the covers, and just as she closed her eyes, she thought of Danny.

Sam awoke hours later, her insecurities still sitting on her shoulders. She thought she would be able to sleep them away, but alas, no luck with that. Her heart was still heavy. She just could not get Danny out of her head. They where only friends, nothing more, right? Sam sat up from her pillow and swung her legs over the side of her king sized bed. She sat there for a minute, enjoying the breeze coming from the window, the curtains gracefully blowing in the breeze. Sam hopped off her bed and walked to her desk. It was a black wooden desk with a black rolling chair. Sam moved out the chair, and then sat down in it. She scooted her seat in and moved the mouse a bit to wake up her computer.

Sam saw that Danny was online. She didn't want to bug him. So she shut down her laptop and walked down the steps. Sam walked into the kitchen, the smell of food engulfed her and she panicked. Sam quickly turned on her heels, but it was too late, her mom had turned around.

"Samantha, dear, aren't you going to eat?" her mother asked.

Sam stopped in her tracked. "No, I'm eating over Danny's," she said over her shoulder. Sam grabbed her coat out of the closet and walked out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Sam walked down the porch steps and down the driveway to the street. Sam didn't realize how cold it was until she was half way to Danny's. She wished she would've picked up a warmer coat. Now shivering, Sam continued to walk to Danny's house. She hoped that Ilianna was not there. Once Sam reached Danny's house she walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Danny's mom answered the door.

"Oh, well hello Sam," Maddie greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, is Danny home?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he's in his room. Come in, come in, you look freezing." Maddie said as a gust of fall wind blew past Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said as she walked into the warm house. Sam took her coat off and placed it on the coat hanger. Maddie shut the door once Sam was inside the house.

Maddie smiled at Sam, then said, "Go on up, Danny should be in his room."

Sam nodded, turned on her heels and walked up the steps. Her heart was pounding in her ears. _Mrs. Fenton wouldn't send me up to see Danny with Ilianna here, right?_ Sam thought. Sam walked down the hall to Danny's room. She took in a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

Danny's voice came from the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"Sam,"

The door practically flew open. There was Danny, leaning against the doorframe, with that goofy grin on his face. Sam walked pasted Danny and into the bedroom. Danny just sighed and hung his head in disappointment. Danny shut his door and turned around. Sam was lying on his bed.

Danny chuckled. "Didn't get much sleep?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Where's Ilianna?" Sam asked.

"At her house, I guess. I don't know." Danny said.

"I thought you like her." Sam mumbled.

Danny sat there for a minute, and then said, "I do, but I don't want to be with her 24/7."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, and for your information, I'm beat."

"So, why did you come here then?" Danny asked as he prayed for the perfect answer.

"I didn't want to bug you online."

Danny laughed. "So you came to my house?"

"Yes, only cause my mom was bugging me and I told her I was coming here. So I did. It was a last minute plan." Sam retorted.

Danny sat there for a while before saying. "Okay, well if you want to spend the night, you can." Danny didn't get a response. He looked over at Sam and she was sound asleep. Danny smiled and took the blanket at the end of the bed and put it over Sam. Danny kissed her forehead and laid down at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight Sam." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
